Arylboronic acids and arylboronic acid esters are versatile reagents in organic chemistry. In particular, arylboronic acids and arylboronic acid esters can participate in a variety of cross-coupling reactions, such as Suzuki-type cross-coupling reactions, which can result in carbon-carbon bond formation, as generally illustrated below.
As a consequence, arylboronic esters and arylboronic acids are frequently key intermediates in the synthesis of highly functionalized organic compounds, including pharmaceuticals and agrochemicals. Improved methods for preparing arylboronic acids and arylboronic acid esters, including regioselective methods of preparing substituted arylboronic acids and substituted arylboronic acid esters, offer the potential to improve synthesis of important classes of organic compounds, including pharmaceuticals and agrochemicals.